


Seduction of Idiotic Immortals

by Midnight_Sylvia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Buffy Vs Supernatural: Erotic Fan-Fic Comp, But surprisingly won, Crossover, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, No teleportation, Scheming, Stranded Island, Written on A2 size paper, completely ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sylvia/pseuds/Midnight_Sylvia
Summary: After finding themselves on a stranded island, Buffy and Dean come up with a plan to get their own Immortal Idiot (Angel and Castiel, respectively).
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Seduction of Idiotic Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Supernatural bar event. This particular round was to write an Erotic Fan-Fic within 30 minutes on an A2 size paper. Eventually we were able to come up with this. Kate & Lisa x

  
Buffy, Dean and the Immortal Idiots (Angel and Castiel) found themselves on a stranded island. After a zapping incident gone a-wire, they would not zap again, as Dean would like to poop sometime this week. With time on their hands Buffy and Dean came into an agreement on how to pass the time - Buffy’s cookies would be baked, and Dean would truly corrupt his Angel as he had been accused of. 

Angel pulled Buffy closer to him, as he started ripping her clothes off with his teeth, nipping her passionately and teasing her as he slowly moved his hands up the side of her ribs, just as he got closer to touching her breasts with his tongue. Buffy let out a slight moan as Angel circled his tongue over her breasts. Then as he paused for just a moment she let out a moan and then as he slid himself inside her, she realised her tension for wanting him to go there from the beginning and so he slide back and forth until Buffy came undone around him.

Ripping the jeans with his bottle opener, Dean wondered how to came to this. He realised he had it with the longing looks, halfveiled comments ... and hands alone under the sheet. Though how to impress someone the size of the Chrysler Building. He approached the Angel smoothly, only to have his opening stopped.

“Dean, what happened to your pants?”.

“New look, assless chaps - better breathing”, he replied, splaying his hands over his hips.

“I should try it then”, Castiel responded squinting.

Gabriel appeared, “Maybe you should try Casa Erotic style”, before pulling Dean’s pants down and yelling “Pudding!”

“This is it, Cas ... I love you”.

“Let me show you”, growled Castiel. 

“Wha- sounds good” Castiel stalked forward, claiming Dean’s lips in a searing kiss, gripping him hard he brought him to heaven (just like he saved him from hell). 

Suddenly, somewhere in the distance Anya had a sudden vision of bunnies, while Sam uncontrollably yelled, “Dammit Dean”.


End file.
